dkp_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleopatra Adolfo
Character First Name Cleopatra Character Last Name Adolfo IMVU Username Sublucia Nickname Cleo Age 19 Date of Birth 02/22 Gender Female Ethnicity Latin Height 5,5 Weight 135 pounds Occupation The Polemistí̱s clan wolf pack member Scars/Tattoos Cleo has 5 red rose's with there stems, tattooed on her body. On above her left breast symbolizing the death of her first love. The other 4 representing her mother, father, twin sister and younger brothers death. The other for roses are on the right side of her body, going down from her armpit to her knee. She also has two identical robins that circle her belly button, representing the twin boys she had that were taken from her. Relationship Status Single Personality and Behavior Cleo is a very Etiquette women, very responsible and strict upon giving orders. Her soul is very guarded so its quite difficult to get her trust, but once she know you she becomes somewhat of a mother figure and become protective over her pack. She is very blunt and likes to speech her mind, she is very humble and takes things seriously when it comes to it. She can sometimes be seductive but that's just her hot blooded nature. But most of all shes a fighter and is wise with her pack, liking to give them advice. She will go to any length to protect her Pack and make sure they are happy. Clan The Polemistí̱s clan Rank Alpha Weapon of choice (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) Background Information Cleopatra grew up a normal girl in the outskirts of Hispania (now called Spain in modern days). She lived quite elegantly, seeing was her family were known for their wealth. She had a twin sister Theophano named after the daughter of the Byzantine empress Theophano and emperor Romanus II. She also had a younger brother named Edward, named after King Edward of the United Kingdom. Her Parents were Jade and Dimitri Adolfo, they were both pure blood werewolves but none knew of this. They were powerful and owned a lot of land, they were one of the biggest agricultural traders of their area. However the whole family was soon questioned on how they aged so slowly and reason for their never coming out on full moons. Also when they did go out… why were there people found mutilated. The Adolfo family soon where a mystery to all, until Cleo had fell in love with a middle class man that loved her like no other could do. His name was Stephan, he was a normal man, very gentle and kind… he had no idea he came from a long line of family that were supernatural hunters. The day of their wedding they knew right away that there family were wolves, they didn’t hesitate to kill everyone the same day. So that’s what they did… killing all of them in cold blood, all that were left were Cleo and her sister. The only way for them to escape was for one of them to distract and one of them to bolt. Theo loved her so much that she changed into Cleo’s dress and made Cleo run, making Cleo think that they would meet up when really she sacrificed herself for her sister. Once Cleo noticed what had happened, it was too late for her to go back her and her husband left and went into hiding. For 2 years they lived in piece and had two twin boys at 14. They’re life was fine and Cleo was just starting to have her heart healed from her families passing… but then they were found months later by Stephan’s hunting family. They kidnapped their boys and Stephan jumped between a cross fire of them trying to kill Cleo, out of pure anger she killed all the hunters. Once all was clear it was too late to get her children, they were far gone. For years she tried to fine them but there trial went dead. Cleo was a sweet girl, full of life and heart but changed after her children were taken… She became more enclosed, stronger, and unafraid of the wonders of the world. Cleo moved around for a while joining a wolf pack, and fought an Alpha for power… She almost died but fought her hardest and won, becoming an Alpha of The Polemistí̱s clan, Settling in Italy. Finding out that before her parent’s death that there money was balanced out for the three of her children… but since all of them had passed all the Adolfo’s family wealth was left to her. Cleo became an Heiress and bought a castle secluded from most villages for her pack, because she’d never want anything that happened to her happen to them. Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Beta or Alpha to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: (Your Character Application can be approved by the Alpha or Beta's.) Approved by: KasumiHozuki A.K.A Cleopatra Adolfo